Hisatsu Teleport! 必殺テレポート
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Defy the gravity of love! Jump! Jump! Jump! Let float the heart For just a little bit. Jump! Jump! Jump! Take off! Hissatsu Teleport by: AKB48 -Kristao/Oneshoot!


**Hissatsu Teleport!**

 _It's a songfic from same title:_ _ **Hissatsu Teleport**_ _by_ _ **AKB48**_

 **Kris Wu** x **Huang Zi Tao**

 _Drama/School Romance/Fluff_

Ps: selingan aja.

Beware with the typo(s)!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sinar hangat matahari menjadi awal yang baik untuk hari ini. Bola berwarna kuning itu kukuh di singgasana agungnya, senantiasa menyinari semua makhluk hidup di Bumi dengan sinarnya yang hangat dan menentramkan._

 _Birunya langit di atas sana, menunjukkan jika pagi ini cuaca akan sangat cerah, bagai lukisan agung yang tak terkira. Angin bertiup lembut, menyapa ranting-ranting pohon yang gersang, menerbangkan daun-daun kering yang berserakkan di sepanjang jalan, melilit atmosfer ringan yang terasa hangat. Suasana musim gugur yang menyenangkan._

 _Sayup-sayup suara burung pipit bersahutan di antara pohon-pohon yang gundul, terbang dengan tanpa beban, meliuk-liukkan tubuh kecil mereka di antara partikel udara, saling berkejaran satu sama lain, dan menapakkan ke 2 kaki kecil mereka pada seuntai kabel listrik yang tinggi―berjejer rapih._

 _Musim gugur yang hangat ini akan lebih baik jika di awali dengan sebuah senyuman simpul yang bermakna. Bukanlah tanpa alasan untuk pemuda berumur 18 tahun yang sejak bangun tidur sudah mengulum senyum di bibir uniknya yang merekah. Bukan karena ia tidak waras, bukan, tapi karena suatu hal yang tersimpan indah di memori otaknya. Yang membuatnya senantiasa tersenyum, mempermanis sosoknya yang sudah manis dan menggemaskan. Memperlihatkan betapa berartinya senyuman yang tercetak di bibir merahnya itu, hingga tercipa sebuah lesung pipi yang cantik._

 _Oh, sepertinya pemuda bertubuh tinggi semampai itu telah lebih dulu berada di musim semi akan datang._

 _Sepasang mata runcing berwarna bagai black pearl itu bersinar akan sesuatu, wajahnya yang manis tampak berseri-seri. Sesekali ia menggigit bibir merahnya kecil saat kembali menyapukan jemari tangannya ke rambut cokelatnya, menatanya sedemikian rupa hingga menurutnya cukup dan enak untuk di pandang. Lagi-lagi ia mengulum senyum, lalu mengambil lenscase berbentuk kepala Panda dan dengan telaten serta hati-hati memakai lensa tipis tanpa warna di kedua mata minusnya. Sesekali ia berkedip untuk membenahi letak lensanya yang kurang tepat._

 _Tik!_

 _Tepat pukul 7.00 pagi._

" _Tao! Mau sampai kapan kamu berdandan~!?" suara nyaring sang Ibu sampai ke gendang telinganya._

" _Iyaaa~ Aku sudah selesai Mama~!" sahut Tao―pemuda manis itu―tak kalah kerasnya._

 _Siap dengan seragam sekolahnya, dan sekali lagi meyakinkan diri di depan cermin._

" _You awesome Huang. Ok let's go~" ucapnya pada pantulan dirinya di cermin._

 _Huang Zi Tao―dengan nama akrab Tao―meraih tas sekolahnya yang tergeletak di atas ranjang dan keluar dari kamarnya. Langkahnya begitu ringan menapaki anak tangga, sesekali ia melompat kecil melewati 2 anak tangga sekaligus._

" _Hari ini warna pink ya" celetuk sebuah suara lembut dari bawah tangga._

 _Tao mendengus kecil, tak mengindahkan tatapan penuh selidik dari Luhan―pemuda bertubuh tanggung berwajah cantik._

 _Tepat saat kakinya menapak lantai, Tao akhirnya balas menatap Luhan tajam._

" _Berhenti menatapku seperti itu"_

" _Kau sedang senang ya? Auramu beda dari kemarin" Luhan tak peduli dengan protes Tao._

" _Bukan urusanmu ge" Tao berjalan melewati Luhan begitu saja. Dan pemuda cantik itu mengikutinya, menuju dapur._

 _Karena mereka harus sarapan terlebih dahulu._

" _Kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?" tebak Luhan, namun cenderung men-judge pemuda manis itu dengan tebakannya._

" _Bisakah kau berhenti―"_

" _Siapa orangnya? Apa aku kenal?"_

" _Bisakah gege diam? Aku tidak sedan jatuh cinta, ok?" Tao mulai kesal. Sekaligus jengah di tatap lekat oleh kakak sepupunya itu. Bahkan saat ia duduk di salah satu kursi, dan Luhan mengambil tempat tepat di sebelah kanannya―masih memperhatikannya dengan intens, seolah ia dapat membaca apa yang tengah di pikirkan sepupunya itu saat ini._

 _Si manis Huang hanya menundukkan kepala, menyibukkan diri dengan gelas berisi susu yang tersedia di depannya. Menghindari tatapan intens Luhan, karena ia tahu, sedikit pun ia tidak bisa mengecoh pemuda cantik itu. Yang benar saja, karena toh Luhan seseorang yang memiliki sixth sense, dan bisa di tebak jika pemuda berambut honey blond itu dapat melihat aura seseorang._

" _Lulu, sudah jangan menggoda Taozi lagi" kata nyonya Huang, mendekat ke meja makan dengan membawa 2 piring berisi roti panggang. Dan meletakkannya di meja, di hadapan Luhan dan Tao._

" _Aku tidak menggodanya" elak Luhan santai, mencomot roti panggang di piringnya._

 _Wanita paruh baya itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, melihat putra semata wayangnya yang melotot kesal pada Luhan._

" _Tapi...apa kata Luhan benar? Kamu sedang jatuh cinta Zi?" tanya beliau penasaran._

" _Uhuk!"_

 _Tao memegangi dadanya refleks, roti yang ada di mulutnya kini meluncur begitu saja ke tenggorokannya. Ia menyambar gelas susunya dan meminumnya cepat._

" _Nggak usah salah tingkah gitu deh" Luhan berceletuk jahil._

 _Wajah manis Tao memerah, ia meletakkan gelas susunya dengan agak kasar sampai menimbulkan suara benturan kecil di meja. Tanpa berkata lagi, ia menyambar tasnya dan beranjak, membuat Ibunya menatap kebingungan._

 _Luhan tertawa senang, karena memang ia tidak pernah salah menebak Tao dan menggoda adik sepupunya yang manis itu._

 _Yah, Tao boleh saja bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah lebih dewasa darinya. Tapi di balik tubuh tinggi dan tatapan seperti kucing itu tersimpan sosok lugu yang menggemaskan, juga manis._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lagi. Angin bertiup lembut, sepoi-sepoi menyapa hamparan rerumputan hijau yang asri, menambah suasana sejuk di hari yang cerah ini. Membuai seorang pemuda manis yang sudah hampir 30 menit merebahkan diri di bukit kecil yang di penuhi hamparan rumput hijau ini.

Kedua matanya terpejam, bibir uniknya yang berbentuk seperti bibir kucing mengukir sebuah senyum tipis. Suasana sejuk dan damai, membuat pemuda berseragam sekolah itu enggan membuka matanya. Tampaknya ia tengah asyik mengingat kembali suatu hal yang menyenangkan. Tentunya dapat membuatnya selalu tersenyum sejak tadi pagi.

Ada apakah gerangan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tao melangkahkan kakinya terburu-buru, setengah berlari kecil ia menyusuri jalanan menuju sekolah. Padahal anak-anak lain yang ada di jalan itu tampak santai-santai saja._

 _Ia menilik jam tangannya, dan lagi-lagi keluar desisan kecil dari mulutnya saat melihat jarum jam menunjukkan angka 7.30 . Seharusnya masih ada waktu 20 menit sebelum bel masuk sekolah berbunyi. Lalu apa yang membuatnya begitu terburu-buru?_

 _Ruki mendadak menghentikan langkah kakinya, sorot matanya memandang lurus ke depan, rona merah menghiasi pipinya yang tembam, dan meski tak terlihat jelas, pemuda manis itu tampak berubah gugup, menatap punggung seorang pemuda yang berjalan sekitar 10 langkah di depannya―mengobrol seru dengan temannya. Entah siapa._

 _Tao menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak hebat, menghentak dadanya. Selalu. Saat ia melihat pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya dan erambut pirang di depannya._

 _Apakah hal ini wajar? Tentu tidak._

 _Kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya sudah lebih dulu beterbangan saat ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat, dan. . ._

" _Selamat pagi!" sapanya dengan senyum terbaiknya―begitu ia berjalan melewati pemuda pirang itu._

 _Kris Wu, yang di biasa di panggil Kris―menghentikan obrolan kecilnya dengan temannya―menatap Tao sejenak, lalu kembali mengobrol dengan temannya._

 _Tapi bukannya kecewa, pemuda manis itu malah tersenyum lebar. Tampaknya sikap cuek pemuda tampan bak pangeran itu tak terlalu berpengaruh untuknya. Justru semakin 'manis' di matanya._

 _Tao dapat melihat, Kris,pemuda itu―sesekali melirik padanya namun dengan cepat menatap ke arah lain._

 _Well, laki-laki keren terkadang memiliki sifat pemalu yang justru menggemaskan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin berhenti bertiup, menyisakan udara segar yang tertinggal. Membuat pemuda manis yang rebahan di bukit itu harus membuka mata, menatap langit biru yang terpampang tanpa batas.

Beruntung ia tinggal di sebuah kota kecil, dengan begitu ia tidak akan kesulitan mencari tempat sejuk seperti bukit ini. Tempat yang selalu di datanginya jika ia kembali melambung tinggi akan rasa sukanya pada seorang Kris Wu. Pendatang baru di sekolahnya yang kini genap berusia setengah tahun bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengannya.

Membayangkan pemuda pirang itu saja sudah berhasil membuatnya tersenyum. Menerawang menatap langit, seolah ia tak bosan menatap hamparan langit berwarna biru di atas sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Langkah kaki itu tampak terburu-buru menaiki tangga, menuju ke lantai 2. Tangan kanannya mendekap sebuah buku tebal bercover hitam, yang sepertinya sangat rumit. Raut wajahnya tampak tak sabar, ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat pintu perpustakaan yang terbuka lebar. Seperti biasa._

 _Tao memperlambat langkahnya begitu berdiri di ambang pintu perpustakaan, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk mengatur nafas. Lalu masuk ke dalam menuju meja petugas jaga._

" _Aku mau pinjam lagi" ucapnya, meletakkan buku tebal tersebut ke meja._

" _Ok" sahut wanita muda yang ada di balik meja jaga._

 _Tao beranjak menuju deretan rak paling ujung, yang menyuguhkan deretan rapi buku-buku sciene fiction yang menjadi favoritnya._

 _Oh jangan heran, tentu lensa yang pakainya sehari-hari di mata indahnya itu bukanlah tanpa alasan._

 _Pemuda manis itu memilih buku yang ingin di bacanya dengan cepat dan segera menuju meja baca. Dan pilihannya selalu jatuh pada meja yang ada di pojok, di dekat jendela, tapi..._

 _Kris. Pemuda tampan itu menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini, tampak khusyuk membaca sesuatu dengan earphone yang menyumpal telinganya. Tao tersenyum tipis lebar._

 _Pemuda tinggi semampai itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati meja dimana Kris menyibukkan diri dengan bahan bacaannya._

 _Tanpa meminta persetujuan pemuda itu, Tao mendaratkan pantatnya ke kursi yang kosong, tepat di depan Kris, membuat pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya._

 _Ia tersenyum saat pemuda tampan itu menatapanya. Hanya sekejap, dan pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali membaca bukunya._

 _Tao seolah lupa dengan buku yang di pinjamnya. Pupil matanya tak bisa beralih dari sosok keren yang duduk berhadapan dengannya itu._

 _Apa yang bisa membuat pemuda tampan itu menatapnya sedikit lebih lama, mungkin?_

 _Kalaupun mustahil, setidaknya hal yang dapat mengurangi rasa sukanya pada pemuda tampan itu. Tapi, apa mungkin?_

 _Tao menghela nafas kecil, membuka buku di hadapannya saat sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. Sejenak ia melirik Kris, lalu merogoh saku blazernya, mengambil pena dan notes kecil yang selalu siap di sakunya._

 _Tao menuliskan sesuatu di lembar pertama notes tersebut lalu merobeknya, meletakkan kertas tersebut di meja dan mendorongnya kearah Kris. Membuat pemuda itu melirik pada kertas yang ada di atas bukunya, tak urung ia mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya._

 _Dan...pemuda tampan bagai pangeran itupun menatapnya, Tao tersenyum kikuk. Namun tanpa di duga sebelumnya, Kris mengambil pena milik Tao dan menuliskan sesuatu di balik sobekan notes._

 _Lagi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, terlebih saat Kris meletakkan kertas ke atas bukunya. Tanpa mengambilnya pun, ia dapat membaca tulisan di kertas itu._

 _Bibir ranum Tao kembali mengukir senyum. Ia menulis sesuatu lagi di notesnya dan di berikannya kembali pada Kris._

 _Pemuda tampan itu melepas earphonenya, lalu menatap Tao._

" _Kau serius?" tanyanya, menatap tajam pemuda manis di hadapannya._

 _Tao mengangguk semangat. Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya samar, alu tersenyum tipis._

" _Let's see" ucapnya._

 _Dan senyum tipis itu berhasil menerbangkan Tao ke awang-awang._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah helaan nafas meluncur dari belah persik Tao. Entah apa yang tengah di pikirkannya saat ini, yang jelas 'dirinya' tidak sedang berada di sana. Angan-angannya melayang jauh, di antara gumpalan awan, jauh ke angkasa. Melayang bersama perasaannya, merasakan saat dimana hanya dirinya dan sosok itu.

Sosok yang sudah membuatnya bertingkah aneh seperti ini. Yang sudah membuatnya hampir meledak setiap saat. Yang sudah membuatnya selalu berharap untuk menghilang dan menjadikan pemuda itu sebagai miliknya.

Seperti saat ini. Saat tidak adanya kata-kata dan pembicaraan berarti. Hanya angin sepoi-sepoi dan bisikan lirih tiupan angin yang membelai wajah manisnya.

Tao memutar kepalanya menatap sisi kanannya. Menatap dalam diam, mengagumi tiap lekuk wajah tampan yang sudah beberapa menit ikut berbaring di sebelahnya―memejamkan mata.

Perhatiannya beralih pada di antara celah tubuh mereka, menatap tangan besar yang menggenggam tangannya erat namun tidak mengekang. Tao mengulum senyum tipis.

Pemuda manis itu mendekatkan tubuhnya, memperkecil jarak di antara mereka. Menjadikan lengan kiri Kris sebagai alas kepalanya, dan menatap wajah tampan pemuda itu lebih dekat.

" _Wo ai ni_..." bisiknya.

Kris tersenyum tipis, masih memejamkan mata. Tanpa kata.

"Hyaaaaa―"

Pekikkan kaget Tao teredam saat tiba-tiba Kris menarik pinggang ramping Tao cepat dan dalam posisi setengah menindihi pemuda manis yang kini ada di dekapannya itu. Saling memiliki.

Seperti sihir. Namun tanpa mantra, dan tanpa kata. Dia sudah menjadi miliknya. Di bawah langit biru dan hamparan rumput hijau, angin menerbangkan angan-angan mereka ke angkasa.

" _Wo ye ai ni baobei_ "

Sukses mengembangkan senyum teramat manis di belah persik Tao. Dengan hati berbunga ia balas memeluk pinggang Kris dan menenggelamkan wajahnya yang menghangat di dada bidang kekasihnya itu.

Di temani sepoi-sepoi angin dan langit biru yang terasa begitu dekat diatas bukit ini.

 **~FIN~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

 **.**

"Oh oh, dia datang. Zitao datang!" pemuda tinggi yang lain berbisik antusias.

"Diamlah bodoh!" hardik pemuda lain yang tampak gugup karena pemberitahuan sahabatnya itu.

"Selamat pagi!" suara ceria itu sukses membuat si pemuda pirang menoleh dengan jantung yang tiba-tiba menghentak kuat di balik rongga dadanya.

Ia hanya menatap pemuda manis yang menyapanya sejenak, tanpa membalas sapaan ceria yang di tujukan untuknya karena mendadak bibirnya seperti merekat oleh lem super. Bahkan setelah pemuda manis yang menyapanya itu melangkah menjauh dengan aura menyenangkan yang selalu dapat membuat siapa saja tersenyum melihat sosoknya. Termasuk dirinya.

"Kenapa tidak langsung menyatakan perasaamu saja sih?" pemuda tinggi bertelinga runcing berceletuk.

"Kau gila? Mau di simpan dimana wajahku kalau melakukan hal itu?"

"Sebenarnya kau itu takut atau malu Tuan Kris Wu?"

"Diamlah Park" Kris menatap tajam sahabatnya itu dan di timpali tawa oleh sang empunya.

Kris mendengus sebal, memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkah kakinya. Sejurus dengan pemuda manis yang berjarak tak jauh darinya, sementara Chanyeol berteriak di belakang memanggilnya.

"Bagaimana caranya agar kau tahu Zitao?"

.

 _ **Aku Huang Zi Tao, salam kenal!**_

 _-Tao_

 _ **Kris, salam kenal juga.**_

 _-Kris._

 _ **Ku dengar kau pindahan dari kota, apa benar?**_

 _-Tao._

 _ **Ya.**_

 _-Kris._

 _ **Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu Kris?**_

 _-Tao._

 _ **Apa?**_

 _-Kris_

 _ **Sebenarnya aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama melihatmu di sekolah ini, di lapangan basket saat kelas kita berolahraga di jam yang sama. Boleh aku jadi temanmu? Jika kau keberatan dengan pernyataan ku.**_

 _-Tao_

 _Jangankan menjadi temanmu, menjadi kekasihmu pun tidtak akan pernah aku tolak Zitao._

 _Kris menuliskan balasan di notes lusuh itu setibanya di dalam kelas, lalu mencoretnya buru-buru karena menyadari jika hal itu adalah sesuatu yang memalukan. Tersenyum penuh arti, kemudian menyimpannya di dalam saku celana._

 **END**

 _Regards_ , Skylar


End file.
